Phone Switch
by Dirty Little Secret -x0x
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan hate each other. What happens when they accidentally bump into each other and switch phones? Hell is sure to be close to the two. But, how far will they go? What will happen when they find out the problems of the other? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Phone Switch**

**Author's Note: Hello, all! This is my first story. I've been thinking about this for a while now, so hopefully it becomes as successful as I hope for it to be. This plot is one of the many things that popped into my head as I was watching the Disney Channel movie: 'Stuck in the Suburbs'.**

**Enjoy your read.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't look at me ;)**

"Jerk!" I shouted across the room.

"Know it all!" he retorted.

The teacher angrily interrupted, "Swan, Cullen, to the office, now!"

Mumbling of ooh's were heard as we gathered our books and stomped our way out of the classroom. As soon as we shut the door to the classroom, we started to shout; this time we shouted in a whisper as we walked. "This is your fault," I pointed to him accusingly.

That 'him' would be the King of all idiots, Edward Cullen.

"Well," said Edward, "If you learn to keep big bazooka shut, we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?"

"Bazooka?" I muttered to myself. He's so lame.

We entered the office before I even had the chance to respond to what Edward said.

"Ms, Swan, I heard you from a mile away!" The secretary, Ms. Cope, exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah, blame the one who whispered and not the one who shouted. Stupid old lady needs to find a husband and not hit on high school boys.

Edward and I sat on chairs near the principle's office. He pulled out his iPod player, positively sure he wouldn't get in trouble. As for me, I didn't pull out any electronics, but put my cell phone in my back pocket. After, I continued to glare at the wall.

The secretary called out, "Mr. Patterson would like to the both of you now."

Edward stood up with his earplugs in his ear and passed her. Having more manners, I said a 'thank you' and followed Edward. I stopped as soon as I heard my name.

"Isabella, have you not heard the rules of this school?" Ms. Cope asked me. I stood there confused. "I believe I'm going to have to take away your cell phone until after your meeting with Mr. Patterson," She confirmed.

Of course. This would only happen to me. It sucks to be me.

I searched my back pockets and took out the cell phone. She held her hand out and I gave the phone to her, stubbornly. She took it and sat down in her own little desk.

I turn around and walked quickly to Mr. Patterson's office. The little witch held me up.

"Where is -" A strong voice came on.

"I'm right here," I interrupted, opening the door quickly, " Sorry."

Mr. Patterson nodded and signaled us both to sit down. Once we did, he started to lecture us on the importance on fighting during class.

"Traffic?" Edward mumbled to me quickly.

I waited for Mr. Patterson to turn his back until I replied, "Sort of; It was one of you're fans pulling me over, one of the older ones, the_ really_ older ones."

We both smiled. Mr. Patterson turned around and we wiped the grins off our faces.

Fifteen minutes later, the topic on fighting during class hours soon changed to bullying. I relaxed on the chair a little and stared at the ceiling. It seemed like the ceiling was getting darker. It seemed like there were rings on the ceiling, too. I didn't really notice how sleepy I was until my started drooping. I tried my hardest to stay awake but darkness overtook and I fell into slumber.

A few minutes later, a loud slap on wood was heard and I opened my eyes and straightened my posture. Panic washed through me.

"This is the importance of no fighting in school," Mr. Patterson said powerfully, "This will not be accepted in this high school!"

An impact of relief hit me. Wow, I thought I was going to get in trouble. C'mon Bella, let's not zone out anymore.

Next to me Edward was muffling a chuckle. I turned my head and gave him the strongest glare I was capable of. His eyes though, showed a hint of amusement.

Moments later Mr. Patterson announced, "You are dismissed. Please do not let this happen again."

I smiled, nodded my head, and headed towards Mrs. Cope's desk. Once I approached her I frowned.

She was checking my text messages.

"Um, excuse me?!" I said to declare my arrival. She didn't care at all.

She looked at me and shoved the cell phone in my hands. She then said, "You really shouldn't be text-ing in school."

I shrugged and ignored her. "Very nice phone," she started, "What kind is it?"

I was going to ignore her again until I suddenly grew interested in the topic. Proudly I said, "Samsung Behold"

She gave me a quick fraud smile and returned to her computer work.

Jealous much?

**Author's note: Extremely short chapter but let me tell you that this is the only chapter with the length like this. ****I promise you there will be longer chapters****. Oh and you'll get to know the characters better in future chapters. I don't want to gather it in one chapter.**

**Now the juicy stuff? That happens in the next chapter! But we won't get to that unless you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phone Switch**

**Author's note: Hello, all. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating in the longest time. I'd understand if you guys aren't interested in the story anymore. Thanks a bunch for the reviews/alerts/favorites. They made me very happy, especially the alerts. This is the chapter that starts everything. It still doesn't tell you much about the other characters but again, you will start to gather information in future chapters!**

**Enjoy your read.**

**Disclaimer: Don't look at me ;)**

The wind blew in my hair as I rode my bike. As I pedaled, I noticed the bike didn't want to pedal as fast as I wanted to go. I frowned.

Outside, it was pure darkness except for the occasional light coming from a house's lamp stand out side a few houses. That was the whole reason I rode my bike in the streets. Cars that owned headlights (trust me, that was all of the cars) usually brightened the whole street which gave me a better look at where I was going.

Looking back if any cars were on their way nearby, I felt something bump into my bike. The bike trembled a bit. I was sent flying into the air and closed my eyes for the impact of the ground.

I opened my eyes only to see the hard, cold ground lie beneath me. I felt relieved after knowing I was still alive. But problem was, what hit my bike?

I stood up and started feeling my head for any unusual bumps. Geez, It was no wonder why people created helmets. I felt stupid.

As soon as I was sure I was fine, I walked around my bike to find any evidence of something that would've been strong enough to send me to the ground. When I looked onto the floor I found all I needed to know. It wasn't a 'what' that hit my bike but rather a 'who'.

Even more specifically, Edward Cullen.

This was probably the time that the scary music (the one that went dun-dun-dun), would appear into the background. In my head I was laughing at the thought, but on the outside I probably looked frightened.

He was lying on the floor with his eyes closed. Was he dead? His chest heaved up and down. He was breathing. He was breathing! That was a good thing, wasn't it?

"Are you okay?" I asked to him just in case he was still unconscious.

Thankfully, he answered back. He muffled a groan that sounded like a, "No."

Oh no! I'm going to be in huge trouble. I would be grounded; my cell phone would get taken away-

But, wait; I would have to solve this problem first.

"What hurts?" I questioned again.

"Nothing," He answered, "I just got attacked by a bike and it was girly too. I mean I would understand if it was a mountain bike. But, this one? Out of all bikes, it had to be the one covered in hearts and flowers!"

I threw a fit, "Hey, don't make fun of my bike!"

Everything grew quiet and moments later he decided to stand up.

"Next time just watch where you're biking," he told me calmly.

"Watch where you're walking!" I exclaimed. I had no patience right now. If I wanted to scream, I could scream for all I care! I continued in a murmur, "Who even walks in the street?"

"I was crossing if you must know," he informed me. "Who even bikes in the street?"

I answered simply, "People."

But, he decided to make then situation complicated. Edward said, "In this case you're not a person."

_Hey, look guys, I'm Edward Cullen! I think I'm so cool creating comebacks from the tip of my tiny brain. Blah, blah, blah, I really don't care, Edward. It's getting pretty late. I wonder what the time is._

I checked my front pockets only to find them empty. My eyes widened, "Do you have my cell phone?"

Edward scoffed and then checked his back pockets. A few seconds later, he was checking all his pockets on his jeans in panic.

"I can't find my phone either," he finally replied. We looked around in the dark street for anything shiny, but so far, no such luck. I saw the familiar shiny, brown phone near the sidewalk and stuffed it into my jean pocket.

When I looked up, I saw Edward also putting something shiny into his back pocket.

He asked me, "Did you find it?" I nodded and soon, there was an awkward silence. I wanted to say something but I was scared that something stupid might come out from my mouth.

"Umm, okay. Later, then," I ended our encounter uncomfortably. Adding some humor, I said, "oh, and don't forget to take those walking lessons!"

His lips twitched into a smile.

"Not until you take those biking lessons," he notified.

He walked away. I got up onto my bike, straddling the seat and placing my left foot on the closest pedal. Once I got my balance and watched as Edward left, I started biking back toward my house.

As I went up to my room, I changed, got dressed for bed, and opened my cell phone for a bit. I also turned off the lights to make it seem like I was sleeping so Charlie wouldn't have to come in and check on me.

I took it out of my jean pocket and noticed something unusual. There were a few scratches on the back. _It must've been from the ground._

As the screen lit up and illuminated the dark room, it read '5 new messages.'

My eyes were getting droopy and I was starting to doze off so I put the cell phone on my nightstand, beside the lamp. I put my blanket on top of me and went to sleep.

…………………………

I woke up to the sound of Charlie on the phone. He was laughing hard which angered me. _Who the _fudge cakes_ would wake up so early in the morning to answer a phone call?! I mean have some sympathy, you old coot._

"Billy, of course I'll come down there," My dad said to his old-time friend, Billy Black. Then it was quiet which probably meant Billy was talking.

"Jacob is going to be there, right? I hate leaving Bella alone with no one to talk to," he then said.

I smiled but put a pillow atop my head to sound out the noise. Jacob, as in Jacob black?

Jacob Black and I have been friends ever since kindergarten. Of course that that time he was still in pre-kindergarten but he and I were close. I think it was the fact that his dad and my dad were very close friends. We still hung out a bit and he was a pretty cool guy.

I heard loud footsteps going up the stairs and immediately took it as Charlie's. I heard the door to my bedroom swing open.

"Bella, get up!" I heard Charlie's voice say.

I groaned and said lazily, "Why?"

"We're going to the Black's!" He said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me 10 minutes," I reasoned.

He walked towards the door and said, "Fine, but you better get up!"

I groaned once again and finally got up. After stretching, my phone lit up and a picture of Alice, I've never seen before, showed on the screen. She must've taken it without me knowing.

"Hey, what's up, Alice?" I croaked in my 'morning voice'.

"Bella?" she said hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes playfully and asked, "Yeah, who else would answer the phone?"

Her voice was then confused, "Umm, my brother?"

My eyes widened. It's still morning… maybe she hasn't gotten her mind set yet. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand.

…Or maybe the afternoon. The digital clock read 12:35.

I laughed a little in nervousness and replied, "Why would _your_ brother answer_ my_ phone?"

"It is his," she reasoned. I grew confused.

"What are you talking about, Ali? This is my phone. Maybe you clicked on the wrong contact."

"Maybe, hold on," Silence. "Nope it says Edward on my screen."

I nervously looked on my phone as if something would pop up to tell me it was mine. It looked like mine. "Do I sound like Edward to you?"

"Very true," she agreed. "Maybe, there's something wrong with my phone. I'll have it checked."

"Okay, bye," I ended the call and clicked on the red button.

I soon clicked on the pop-up that read '5 new messages.'

I haven't had that many messages come up at the same time in months. I clicked on the read button.

The first one was from Emmett, my brother. It was natural of him to check up on me. Sometimes, even to ask what I was making Charlie and him for dinner.

_Hey. What're you up to tomorrow? Maybe we can shoot some hoops or something. _

What? Emmett knows I can't play basketball. I'm barely coordinated to walk and he expects me to shoot some baskets? Very funny.

I mean sure sometimes I do hang out with Emmett but such occasions never involved sports.

I replied back with a:_ What? Are you trying to be funny?_

I pressed the down button and 'mom' lit up on the screen.

_What time will you be coming back from your little stroll?_

Although Renee and Charlie split, Renee was already well informed on my life. The information that I walked around the block yesterday was sure to be given by Charlie. She must've been concerned. By now the message would've been up to seventy five.

She's feeling a little patient today.

I replied: _Mom, I already came back._

Next test message was from… Jasper? Um, okay? He doesn't usually text me unless something's going on between Alice and him.

_Screw Emmett; let's play some football._

I didn't reply back feeling a little weird-ed out by this text.

I clicked the down button only to have Tanya's text message right in front of my face.

I didn't even _know_ I had Tanya Denali in my contacts!

It read: _Hey, baby, maybe we can meet up at some place later._

What the fuck? I shuddered.

I clicked the down button once more and this caught me by surprise too. It was from Jessica. I read it out loud just to make sure the name was right.

"Eddie, last week was fun, let's do it again," I murmured with no emotion.

Eddie. Eddie?!

Who is this Eddie guy you speak of?

And that's when I froze. Edward Cullen.

This is the reason for the wanting to play basketball and football and the girls all over me.

Ah, everything was starting to finally clear up. This was Edward Cullen's phone…

Oh my God, I have Edward Cullen's phone! This explains the scratches on the back of the phone that just magically appeared.

I threw it onto the bed, frightened.

Hah, but this could be good. Like, I don't know, maybe making Edward's life a living hell? Yes, that would be good.

Just for fun I decided to text the two girls back.

To Tanya I replied back a: _Do I know you?_

To Jessica I texted: _You thought last week was fun? I thought it was torture!_

I giggled to myself but nevertheless, felt guilty for doing it. This should show them not to mess with Bella Swan. Except they won't know its Bella Swan, I reminded myself.

Both girls texted back at the same time.

I read Tanya's text first:_ Edward, you're so funny! It's Tanya, remember?_

Jessica's read: _Edward you just made me L-O-L! I actually believed you for a second._

I slapped my palm against my forehead. These two were useless. I laughed. So you can say that they do share brains.

"Bella, are you in the shower yet?" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"No, but I'm getting ready to," I yelled back.

I'd forgotten about the shower I promised my dad. I undressed and went into my shower. After my shower I got dressed. While combing my hair, I started to think. Bad idea.

How long till Edward realizes that his phone was with me and he has my phone? Sure, I'd like to make his life a living hell but I know that he'd like to do the same.

Call Alice; yes, that's what I'll do.

I grabbed my – I mean Edward's phone and dialed Alice's number.

She answered, "Edward or Bella? I'm still confused on whose answering whose phone. Hello? Person I'm not sure of, are you still there?"

I giggled, "Yeah Alice. I'm here."

"Oh thank God, Bella. Talking to Edward was complete torture. He kept complaining how Jacob Black keeps texting him and he doesn't even know a Jacob Black!" Alice explained.

"Wait you were just talking to Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, for some reason He's answering your phone and you're answering his. I think you're right though. There's something wrong with my phone," She said.

"Alice-," I started.

But she continued, "Unless, I switched contacts by accident."

"Alice-," I interrupted.

And continued, "You know how crazy I get when I sleep walk."

"Alice!" I screamed. "We did switched phones but it was an accident."

"Uh-huh, so I'm not going crazy!" She said as she switched topic.

"Alice that's not the point. I have to get my phone back!"

"Listen, I'll try to get it back from him. If I have to, I'll even go into his room for you, okay?"

"Thanks, Ali!" I yelled into the phone and hung up.

When Charlie and I went to the Black's house, I was bombarded by questions from Jacob.

"How come you didn't answer my text messages?" He asked.

"Problems with the phone," I answered every time he would ask me a question about the phone.

Don't get me wrong I loved the Black's but I wasn't in the mood to be at their house at the moment. Billy and Jacob would ask if there was something wrong and I would shrug them off. I was always looking at my phone to see if Alice was calling.

Finally, the screen lit up but this time with my name on it.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone, nervously.

"Swan, you want your phone back? Work for it."

_That little asshole._

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapters done. I think I'll be going to do EPOV in the next chapter. It'll be Edward's version of this chapter. Sorry, for the typos.**

**I'm insanely sorry for the long wait. I thought I had posted this chapter before.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phone Switch**

**Author's Note: Crap. I'm sorry. I'm not going to give you guys lame excuses about why I didn't update because you, my lovely readers, are better than that. Terribly sorry, hopefully I'll get more into . Thank you for the faithful reviews which are more than I deserve. And thank you for all the nie comments you are giniving me and not going up on the story. **

**Trust me, if I could, I would bring you all Robert Pattinson's and Taylor Lautner's. I have to figure out how to clone them first!**

**Disclaimer: Don't look at me ;)**

I groaned the as the light hit my eyes. I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear. "What, Alice? What can you possibly want at this hour of the morning?"

"It's actually the afternoon. Edward, what are you doing with Bella's phone?" the little pixie said.

I was confused but still sleepy. "Alice, you probably hit your head against the headboard while sleeping. Go back to sleep. And what do you possibly have to say that you couldn't run upstairs and tell me?"

Ever since Alice and my mom, Esme, fixed the basement to look like a guest bedroom, Alice has begged our mom to let her transform the room into her own room.

"Well first, you're usually half naked when you go to sleep, ew. Second, I don't wanna get sweaty or anything running upstairs. Third, Esme wants you to buy some groceries for her. Besides, I think you and Bella switched phones or something. It's also possible I may have switched the contact name but the numbers seem correct. Hmm, maybe I can get dad to buy me a new phone." She gushed.

I smirked. Bella's phone? I can do much devilish things with that. "I think I'm going to have to call you later, Alice."

"But Edward," She started but I interrupted the call and pressed the 'end' button. She would kill me later for this but, eh.

I turned the Samsung Behold over and there was all the evidence I needed. You see, about five months ago, Emmett, Jasper, and I scratched our phones on the back multiple times with a knife. It was our way of knowing whether or not it was our phone.

We didn't want to put our names on the back or even put little jewels on it. That was just corny.

This Samsung Behold did not have any scratches on the back. It was nice and clean and I hated it. I wanted my phone... but then again, I wanted to make Bella Swan's life to be a living hell.

The phone vibrated in my hand as the screen lit up. I opened it thankful that there wasn't a number lock on it.

It was a text message from a... Jacob? Who the...

It read: _Hey, are you still coming over?_

A strange feeling coursed through my body. Could this boy be a possible boyfriend?

I was just being protective of my little sister's best friend. Not a bad thing, right?

I wanted to get to know this kid better so pressed on the reply button and typed in: _who are you? _Then, hit the send button.

His reply came back faster than I would have expected. Wow, kid, desperate much?

It read: _Jacob Black__, your oh so intelligent and sexy best friend, remember?_

I was pretty amused at how much this kid... uh, I mean Jacob's ego was bothering me. It shouldn't.

I hit the reply button once again. The words appeared as I hit the keys harshly. The text message I sent read: _Alice Cullen__ is my best friend._

He replied back: Chill, I was kidding, Bells.

Why did his nickname for her bother me so much? Well, it shouldn't. I mean I don't get this feeling when Alice calls Bella Isa.

I just ignored the new feeling and called Emmett.

He answered, "Bella, what? Can't you go downstairs? Jeez, it is the football hour! There is no time to answer phones!"

I chuckled, "Nice way to greet your best friend, Emmett"

"Edward?!"

"Yes, it is I, Edward the great." I dramatically said.

He snorted, "Dude, don't get all Renaissance on me."

"Well, guess what? I have your sister's phone."

"Obviously, Man, have you been sleeping with my sister? Oh God, I'm gonna kick your-" I laughed hard and interrupted.

"Chill, Emmett. We just switched phones."

He sent me a, "Ooh, how'd that happen?" I was just about to answer until I heard a wooden chair fall. "Boo-yah! Touchdown! Dad, where's my twenty?" He screamed and I heard Chief Swan groan. I then proceeded to hear Chief Swan tell Emmett he and Bella were leaving.

I added a muffled laugh. "Emmett, I'm still here. But, I'm gonna go, okay? We'll meet up later or something."

"Okay," he repeated and I clicked the end button.

I sent a text message to Alice: I'm going to the park with Jasper and Emmett. I'll get Mom's groceries. And this stupid, Jacob Black keeps texting me.

I walked into the bathroom, took a short shower and shrugged on my clothes. On my way out I took a sweater and stepped out into the cool spring air.

I made the short walk to my car and unlocked the door, then slid in. I started the car and made my way to Jasper's house.

- ---------------------------

"Dude, this can be the best thing that's ever happened to you!" Jasper said to me and I threw him a puzzled look. After I told him the story of all the possible ways Bella and I could've switched phones, his eyes were wide as saucers. He continued, "Look at it this way. Bella would probably do anything to get her phone back. Haven't you ever wanted Bella Swan to do something for you but know she'll never ever even associate with you?"

He did have a point and there was something I needed her to do, too.

We parked near the front of Wal-mart. "I need to get some stuff for my mom here. Are you coming?"

He shook his head no and I warned him not to touch anything. I put my cell phone in my back pocket and jogged to the front of the Supermarket. I then grabbed a cart and re-read the list that my mom had laid out on the kitchen counter. Going up and down the aisles, I soon grew bored and the plan was forming in my head.

I clicked on her contacts and noticed I wasn't on that list. Figures.

I soon programmed my name and number and smiled. Hitting the green button on my name, I put the phone near my ear.

She answered a shaky, "Hello?"

"Swan, you want your phone back? Work for it," I said. The words came out. That was not what I was originally planning to say. I guess cocky Edward got the better of me.

"What? How?" She answered and the nervousness becoming evident. I smirked.

"I gotta go, but I'll call you back." I clicked the end button as I neared the cash register.

---------------------------------

After a day filled with a heated debate by Jasper and Emmett about whether or not we were going to play football or basketball, I was finally home.

I ran to my room and clicked on my name.

"Hello?" She answered again confidently.

"So I was thinking," I started before she interrupted.

"Ooh, that must not be a good thing. Tell me, does it hurt?" She asked cleverly.

I ignored her. "You should be my girlfriend."

She made a noise that sounded like she was choking. "I was thinking not."

"Do you want your phone back or not?" She sighed as a sign of giving in. I smiled.

"Fine," she huffed at me. Huh, no fighting or arguments? I felt bad, especially for tricking her like this just for a phone.

"Perfect. So Monday morning, 7:50, before school, I'm picking you up. Be ready."

She started to protest but I ignored her. "Goodnight. Dream about little Bella's and Eddie's my pretty."

She made a gagging noise and hung up.

Sunday came by uneventful. Most of the time I was either getting calls from some of Bella's relatives or text messages from Angela, Mike, or Jacob Black.

I didn't pick up the phone when Bella's relatives called because the first time I did, was a big mistake. It was her Aunt Judy. I completely forgot it was her phone so on instinct I answered with my regular voice.

"Who is this? Why is a man picking up our Isabella's phone? Oh gosh. John! I think someone is stalking our Isabella. Or maybe holding her hostage. Call Charlie! Call Charlie!" She screamed.

By this time, my jaw was wide open in shock. Oh God, they were gonna call Charlie. I was gonna be in so much trouble!

"Um, no!" I finally choked into the phone. "Um, this is Edward, Bella's... uh, boyfriend."

The other end of the phone grew silent and my breathing became heavier. What if they were calling the police? Oh, heavens...

Suddenly a shriek came. "Oh, John! Our Bella has a boyfriend! Our Bella! Tell me boy, are you handsome and strong? Our Bella needs a strong man. Someone intelligent would be nice, too. Oh, and caring. Does Renee know about this?" She ranted.

I just rubbed the back of my neck nervously and was trying to think of something to say. "Uh, I have to go."

"Sure thing, Dear. But please allow our Bella to show off how wonderful you are come Christmas time, alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, okay," I answered back and I ended the call quickly. How awkward.

Monday morning was too slow for my liking. When 7:40 finally came around I quickly grabbed my jacket and keys called to my parents and Alice that I was leaving, and drove away in my Volvo.

When I approached her house, I was suddenly nervous. What if Chief Swan opens the door? Worse, what if Emmett opens the door AND calls his dad?

I shuddered. Emmett was always the one to embarrass me. Nevertheless, he was still a good friend.

I pulled out my cell phone and called her instead. She walked out with a sweater in one of her hands, her book bag in the other, and a breakfast bar in her mouth. I just looked at her struggle. Once she was at my door she just stood there. I gave her a queried glance and she threw a pointed look at the door of the car.

Oh! She wanted me to open the door!

I nodded in my head in understanding, went around the car, and opened the door. She stepped in and gave me a murderous stare. "Way to be a gentleman," she said sarcastically and pulled the door to my car closed callously.

"Hey! Be careful with my car! She might get hurt." I said protectively and checked the passenger seat door for any scratches. When I was sure there were none I entered the car.

"Oh jeez, Edward. Don't tell me you are one of those boys who appreciate their precious car than their _pretend_ girlfriends."

I glared at her and started the engine.

As we started driving to school, she didn't even look at me once. It looked as if she was waiting for something to come up in the middle of the road.

"Give me my phone," She commanded me but looked straight ahead.

"No," I mimicked her voice.

"Damnit, Edward! You promised me that if I became your girlfriend you would give me my phone back!"

"Yes, but how would I know you're not going to leave when you get your phone back?"

Oh, she thinks she can trick me into thinking she wouldn't. She groaned and threw her head back into the seat.

It was silent again. I hated silence.

"So I spoke to your Aunt Judith yesterday." I said and looked at her. She gave a cry and looked at me funny. I asked, "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"That's a horrible thing! What'd she tell you? Let me guess, she thinks you're my boyfriend, right?"

"Well, I kind of told her I was your boyfriend..."

She finally looked at me but it was with fury. I was now scared of Bella Swan.

"Why on Earth would you tell her that? Would you like to be interrogated from everyone in my family? Tell me Edward, do you like to get threatened?"

We arrived in front of our school and we just sat there not knowing what to do next.

"Well?" She wondered.

"Well what?"

"Are we going to go to school or stay in your car all day?" She queried.

"Well if that's what you want," I trailed off suggestively wagging my eyebrows up and down.

She smacked me on the head.

I smirked. "Hold my hand."

"No!" She protested.

"You want your cell phone, right?" She nodded. "So you're going to be my girlfriend. That means being affectionate and crap."

We both got out of the Volvo and she grabbed my hand harshly.

I smiled, "A little eager, are we?"

She kicked me. By this time, everyone was staring at us and whispers surrounded us. She looked down and blushed at all the attention. I thought it was pretty cute.

I mean horrible and ugly. Yeah, that's what I mean.

Author's Note: Oh, Edward is starting to like Bella. Well, that's what I think, anyways. But, as always, I want to hear what you think of the chapter! And I know it's pretty short but I swear on Microsoft word its length is much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phone Switch**

**  
Author's Note: Yay! You guys are simply amazing to me. All I wanted was at least 5 reviews! The feedback has been amazing. I honestly can say I don't deserve it because of my lack of update. I'm alternating POV's in every chapter so this is BPOV. Oh and last chapter I had two names for Aunt Judith. Aunt Judith will be her full name. Bella calls her Aunt Judy for short though. I'll reply back to your review! Sorry about my long speech so here's the chapter and please review!**  
**  
Disclaimer: Don't look at me ;)**

One week and three days.

One freaking week and three days and I can't believe I'm still agreeing to be his fake girlfriend.

Why did I have to play this part for him? Why couldn't Tanya do it? Most importantly, why did I even agree to it?

He had my phone and I needed it back. I'm not going anywhere without a fight.

On Wednesday, we were the topic of the whole school's conversations. Jessica absolutely hated me. Tanya also despised me. On that day, at our lunch table, she came and sat on Edward's lap. I was there looking of course, while everyone gasped.

I honestly didn't care. I hated Edward. I wasn't as jealous as everyone thought I'd be. In fact, I wasn't jealous at all. Heck, go ahead and kiss her in front of me. See if I care.

Everyone who sat at our table knew we were in a false relationship. They didn't understand why Edward wanted me to be his girlfriend or why I was actually agreeing to this. Neither one of us would answer.

This table consisted of Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and me.

I didn't usually sit at this table everyday but I did it for two reasons. One, Edward forced me to, saying the relationship would look more realistic if I sat there. Two, Jessica and Tanya sit at the table that I usually sat at and they hate me.

I felt bad for Angela though. Besides Alice, she is my best friend. I wanted so badly to ask her and Ben, her boyfriend, to come sit with us but I didn't want to impose on this group. It wasn't fair to them. Angela didn't seem to mind too much that I was sitting here. She reassured me that it was always fine to sit with the boyfriend. At her table, she talked to some people we both knew from Spanish class.

It was now Thursday and I was getting ready to go to lunch.

"Bella, anytime we'll be seeing you at lunch soon?" Mike Newton asked with Eric Yorkie at his side. They both usually sat at my regular table. I didn't talk to them much even though they always tried to start a conversation with me.

Suddenly, someone coughed behind me. I turned to look but was stunned to feel a pair of hand at my hips. "Sorry, guys. Maybe I'll be able to share some other time."

Mike and Eric look frightened and nervous at the same time. "Oh yeah, no problem, man."

The guy whose voice I immediately recognized as Edward nodded and guided me through the cafeteria and to his lunch table. "Get your hands off of me, Cullen. They're my friends. What do you think you're doing?"

"I understand that, Bella. I just like to show you off in front of them," He answered.

What? Was I just some prize now? Was I just some piece of ass that's put on display?

I don't think so.

"You inconsiderate two-face," I sneered as we sat down at our table.

Emmett snickered and Alice laughed.

"Some nice way to greet your friends, Bella." I heard a soft, familiar voice say. I immediately looked up to have Angela sitting directly across the table from me. My scowl soon turned into a huge grin while I ran to the other side of the table to sit next to her.

I hugged her first and apologized for ditching her.

"Yeah, it wasn't much fun sitting next to the Lindsey Lohan wannabes over there." She nodded her head toward our usual table. She then proceeded to talk lower so that we were able to hear. "Luckily, your boyfriend was nice enough to invite me and Ben over here."

I shook my head and widened my eyes in disbelief. "No, I'm sure it was Alice."

"Nope, it was all Edward. When we came over here the others didn't even know what was going on until Edward explained it to them."

I looked at Edward to see him laughing at something Jasper or Emmett said. He did look kind of cute when he laughed...

I shook my head several times, trying to get the thought away from my head.

Sheesh, Bella. You're disgusting.

Angela continued, "When he invited us over he was so considerate of your feelings. He was telling us how uncomfortable you looked when you sat here. He's a real keeper, Bella. I approve."

I feigned a smile to her then looked at Edward who noticed my discomfort.

He sent a reassuring grin my way which I returned.

Holy crow. Edward and I smiled at each other. At the same time. And it wasn't even because we were mocking each other. Huh, so we can get along. Surprise, surprise.

I ate in silence and watched everyone in the lunchroom interact. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were now talking and getting to know each other. Edward, Jasper, Ben, and Emmett seemed to be scratching the back of Ben's phone with a fork for some unknown reason.

I looked at everyone else. That's when I noticed Jessica and Lauren coming towards our table... once again.

Tanya was wearing a mini dress. It barely covered all the necessary parts. Why would she be wearing a dress? It was raining today. What an idiot.

Jessica was wearing a jean skirt that reached mid-thigh. It had wholes in it that looked like it was cut with a pair of scissors. She also wore a vest; just a vest. It showed her stomach and parts of her breast.

Desperate.

They sported hairstyles that were weird to me though. The top half was spiked up like a Mohawk and the bottom half was in a messy bun. It looked ridiculous but I was wondering if it was only me who noticed the peculiar ness.

They were here for Edward, from what I can tell. This unusual feeling took over my body, while I felt the urge to stop them dead on their tracks and slap them.

I just watched them come closer and closer though. Then again, they were nothing to me. I didn't care if they were here for Edward.

I kept repeating that but my conscience told me otherwise. I wouldn't let it win.

"Edward!" Tanya and Jessica screamed at the same time with their inevitable squeals and annoying nasal voices. It was as if they rehearsed the way they spoke, what to say, and when to speak.

After she was done ogling Edward's face, she turned to us. "Others."

"Hello, porcupines," Rosalie answered. Everyone at our table was trying to muffle their laughs but it was obvious that it wasn't possible.

They narrowed their eyes at Rosalie and then sat at the edge of the table on either side of Edward.

"Hi, um, what are you guys doing here?" Edward asked. I'm sure Edward and about everyone else in our school knows why they came here. It's not exactly rocket science.

"Well, Jess and I were just wondering if you would like to go out to the movies with us."

Like I didn't see that one coming. I put the side of my face in one of my hands in boredom.

"Oh, you didn't hear? I actually have a girlfriend now, Bella!" He said with enthusiasm. When I heard my name my head popped up and I at least tried to look interested in the conversation. "Baby, do you mind coming here?"

What the hell? I'm no one's baby, for your information, Edward.

"Oh, no it's fine. Bye, Eddie! Maybe next time. After, she's gone." They said looking at me. I was pretending to give them a sweet smile which I'm sure didn't look so sweet.

As soon as they left I started to whine. "Edward! Out of all names why do you have to call me 'baby?' Isn't that some stupid pet name?"

"Aww, Bella, I think its perfect for you guys. I totally see him calling you 'baby' and you calling him 'babe'." She blurted out randomly.

Everyone at our table stopped talking and looked at Edward and me.

I blushed and looked down. I completely forgot to tell her and Ben that this was a fake relationship.

"Uh, actually, Ben and Ang, well this whole date thing going on between me and Edward? It's fake." I tried to explain.

I heard Ben and Edward bump fists and Ben saying, "Dude, nice. How'd you manage to do that?"

"But he... and then... you...but...Why?" she stuttered, ignoring them.

The warning bell rang meaning we had to go to our lockers and start getting ready for our next period.

Ah, the perfect saying: saved by the bell.

Everyone said a quick goodbye.

"Bye, baby," Edward mocked. I groaned.

"We have biology together, remember?" I said in my matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks catch you later." He said and I rolled my eyes on my way to my locker.

After I gathered my books, closed my locker, and headed to biology the second bell rang meaning everyone had to get to class.

By the time I got to my class, the hallways were starting to become empty. My class hadn't started yet.

As I was going to sit down in my usual seat someone called my name. "Bella!"

I looked up and around for anyone who was also staring at me only to see Edward with his hand raised.

"Baby, you can sit next to me! I saved you a seat!" He yelled across the classroom and looking pointedly at the seat on his right.

Everyone was staring at me. Some of the girls were even glaring. The whispers soon began and I heard my name in some of the conversations. Surely, there was another girl with the nickname Bella.

I looked around the classroom for a possible 'Bella' but found no one.

Edward was still waiting for me. On instinct, I blushed and was on my way to the chair next to Edward.

As I was walking I start to think of names… Gabriella, Melanie, Kristina, Jillian, Leila, Isabella… damn that was me.

I pouted.

Once I reached him, I looked up to see him smirking.

Jerk.

"Edward," I hissed. He shrugged me off.

I was going to threaten him but Mr. Banner started the class. I glanced over at him but he kept staring at me. I sent him a glare. I think he didn't notice. My eyes soon softened as I gazed into his green eyes. Noticing what I was doing, I snapped my head to the board and continued to write whatever was written on the board.

I could still feel eyes on me but didn't bother to see who it was. If I did that I would be wasting a good ten seconds that I could've spent writing. I might've even wasted a minute if I continued gawking at him.

It was in the middle of class when someone threw a paper ball at me. I was taking notes. When Mr. Banner turned around to write on the board, it thumped me on the forehead and landed on my desk.

I groaned and the whole class turned to looked at me. I blushed and slouched into the chair. Right at the moment, I wanted to be a puddle of water and not the class' attention. Mr. Molina cleared his throat and continued his lesson.

I immediately looked alert when I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"Read it!" he mouthed. I glared at him and didn't pick up the scrap of paper. Then, I went on to writing the rest of the notes.

A few minutes later, curiosity took over as I reached for the ball of paper and opened it up, hoping it would be about something interesting.

My curious face turned into a frown as I realized I embarrassed myself in front of the class just to read this.

Totally not worth it.

In his perfect script writing was written:

_Baby, you look hot when you're concentrating like that._

I wrote back: _you're a sick asshole._

He was watching me the whole time with a smile. I threw the aiming at his face, but it missed his face entirely. My smile faltered but his smile grew.

He picked the paper up off the floor, read it, smiled, and wrote his reply.

This time when he threw it, I caught it with one of my hands.

_C'mon don't be like that._

_Then don't call me that._ I wrote back, balled it up in a circular shape and threw it back to him.

After trying to catch up with what Mr. Banner had written on the board, the piece of paper was flung onto my desk and I opened it up.

I think I just heard my heart skip a beat and then flutter.

_But, you're my baby. You're very fragile and I could never and would ever hurt you :) By the way, you can call me babe anytime._

This time, when I turned to see his face, he was looking down and fiddling his fingers as if nervous.

I'm not letting his boy-ish charm get to me that easily.

_There are no chances that that's going to happen so don't count on it._ I wrote and passed it back.

As he was about to write something, the bell rang and students were rushing out the door. I stood up and turned to pick my books off the floor carefully so I wouldn't drop anything.

I felt someone else behind me and noticed the scent. It was Edward. He smelled like Axe body wash, cinnamon and something else that I couldn't put together. It was just... Edward.

I could tell his lips were right by me ear because I could feel his breath when he talked to me. "So, were you thinking of thanking me for bringing over Angela to our table?"

I was silent but nodded.

"No words needed, but I think some actions would be nice."

Oh, what a pervert. Watch me give him a taste of his own medicine.

I nodded and turned around. I was leaning in looking at his lips. It was a sin to have lips that damn tempting. He was starting to lean it too. Just before our lips connected, I put my lips to his ear and said a quick thank you.

Then, I ran. I ran because there was nothing left to do. If I hadn't I would've kissed his all too damn tempting lips.

As much as I wanted to do that, I-

No wait. He's Edward Cullen. His lips aren't tempting. He was just trying to get into my pants.

You almost got me there, Cullen.

**Author's Note: Okay, guys. Thanks for reading and REVIEW! Because every time I see each of your reviews I start to write again. You guys are awesome.**

Oh, and note, I start school on Wednesday so I won't be updating a lot. Maybe once every 2 weeks if I'm not that busy. I'll even try once a week. But I'm going to need a BETA reader so I can update faster.


End file.
